


Secret

by lightace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightace/pseuds/lightace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a secret from her brother was something she never wanted to do, but sometimes it was easier that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Initially, the other guys had been wary of Mikasa bunking with them sometimes (and because she still scared them quite a bit), but after the first few nights, they'd gotten used to it and stopped gawking and instead welcomed her eagerly.

In the time before they'd began training, Mikasa had gotten used to Eren and Armin being only an arm's length away, so the first night sleeping separately since the fall of Wall Maria had left Mikasa tossing and turning in her bunk and grasping for people who weren't there, until Ymir either took pity on her or got tired of the noise and threw her pillow across the room to her.

Some guys had been a bit more eager than others to have Mikasa bunking with them, at least until it became apparent that she had less than zero interest in having sex with any of them and had blatantly told them as much when they'd tried to come on to her. Connie had almost bitten through his tongue in an attempt not to laugh at the disappointed expressions on the guys' faces when she'd mercilessly crushed their hopes.

The thought had then gone to Mikasa being in a relationship with Eren, who had been bewildered by the sudden increase in dark glares sent his way, until a mortified Armin had explained to him why and then Eren had quickly cleared the rumors up, meanwhile grimacing at the thought of doing _that_ with sister, adopted or not.

Eren, last to wake up and last to get ready, rolls onto his back just as Mikasa's changing her shirt. (The fact that she had no trouble changing in front of them had been cause for some attention initially as well, at least until Eren had glared at them and Mikasa had given them a cold look; then they'd scampered rather quickly.) He frowns and rubs at his eyes and blinks and then asks, “What are those marks on your shoulders, Kasa?”

“Nothing,” she replies in a tone of voice that sounds almost hasty except Mikasa's never been anything but level-headed and he's confused now, but she yanks on her uniform shirt quickly followed by her jacket and scarf and he can't see the marks anymore.

By now, they've got Armin's attention as well, and he frowns up at Mikasa's back as he pulls on one of his boots. “What did they look like, Eren?” he asks, reaching blindly for the other one as he squints and tries to see Mikasa's face.

“Um,” Eren scrunches his face up, “they kind of looked like scratches. Like from nails?” He looks up at Mikasa, who's fiddling with the end of her scarf and stalwartly avoiding looking at anything else, expression just as stony as ever. “Have you been fighting with someone?” He's never seen anyone really injure Mikasa though, and even to him, none of this is matching up.

However, the whistle to announce breakfast blows at that very moment, and Eren blinks and Mikasa's already halfway to the door.

When the door shuts behind her, Eren sits up and rubs his neck and looks at Armin in confusion. “What was that about?"

“I'm not sure,” Armin mutters with a frown, standing up and adjusting his uniform.

* * *

To Mikasa's complete and utter lack of surprise, Ymir is still regaining the ability to walk straight, her eyes bleary with sleep and Christa tugging her along, and Annie is still just a lump under her bedsheets.

“Remember she bites,” Ymir slurs drowsily, and Mikasa nods as they pass because _yes_ , she remembers. In fact, she's not likely to ever forget; she's sure she's going to have a scar on her hand forever.

She can tell Annie's awake because there's no quiet snoring, so Mikasa drops hard onto the bed and bounces her a good inch into the air.

“Go away,” Annie grumbles, her voice muffled, and Mikasa takes the opportunity to pry the blanket free of her fingers and throw it off her. Unsurprisingly, Annie's scowling fiercely up at her, but it's nothing new and it doesn't affect Mikasa in the slightest.

“You need to get up now or you'll miss breakfast,” Mikasa says and ignores Annie's mumbled curses and stands up and begins the long process of removing her from her bed.

After a solid minute of fighting, Annie goes limp and allows Mikasa to set her on her feet. She's still frowning, but it's more of a pout now instead of a glare and Mikasa nudges her forehead with a finger before turning to leave.

“How are your shoulders?” Annie asks before she can reach the door, and Mikasa can _hear_ the smirk in her voice. She rolls her eyes and turns to face her, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms and sure enough, Annie's smirking evilly as she sheds her pajamas.

Mikasa snorts as a response and catches Annie's shirt before it can hit her face. “My brother saw them,” she says, and throws Annie's shirt back to her when she motions for it.

“Told you sleeping there was a bad idea,” Annie says, and she sounds so damn smug that Mikasa wishes she had something else to throw at her, something heaver this time. At her silence, Annie gives her a triumphant smirk, and this one sparks a twinge of aggravation in the pit of Mikasa's stomach and Annie can tell. “What? I’m cuddly.”

“Like a porcupine,” Mikasa grumbles, and Annie smirks again.

She crosses the room and reaches up to cup Mikasa's cheek, thumb rubbing small circles. A growl rumbles in Mikasa's throat, because she knows she's being played but she can't bring herself to care. Just as the gives in and begins to lean down, Annie slips away easily out of her reach.

Mikasa turns to give her a half-hearted glare as she pushes the door open. “Don't want to miss breakfast, do we, Mi?” she calls in an innocent tone, with a smirk that's anything but, and Mikasa just rolls her eyes and starts after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't settle on a shortening of Mikasa's name I really like. (Eren and Annie using two different ones was entirely deliberate, by the way.)


End file.
